Until forever and beyond together with you
by Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan
Summary: Gilbert and Francis loves each other, this is the complicated tale of their relationship. AU, character death.


**A/N This is some fluffy thing I wrote just now, I was filled with feels and needed to get it out, so here you have a pretty random, sad fic. PruFra (new favorite pairing) if you like it, tell me and I may make a longer, more detailed version of this. It's in the middle of the night here, so it's probably filled with typos... sorry. Please review and make me happy! **

**Warning: Character death, drinking and a little angst. Kinda sad too, so bring tissues.**

* * *

**Until forever and beyond together with you**

The rain poured down around him, soaking the dir the stood in, making his shoes get covered in mud. He raised the bouquet in his hand but let it fall again, repeating this motion over and over. He opened his mouth, but closed it again immediately, looking out over the area. He raises a hand to cover his eyes, feeling the fabric of his jacked glue to his skin, making him feel even colder. He took the hand away again, glancing up in the sky, letting out a shaky breath.

"Dammit…" he said shakily and looked down again, raising his hands at the tombstone. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I just wanted to say it to you. Before you left, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I didn't mean anything. I- fuck." He tried to wipe away his tears, taking some deep breaths to calm his voice. "I love you", he whispered finally. "I love you so damn much it fucking hurts. Even now… Even now, you little fucker, my heart hurts so much that I can't hug you. And you know what? I'll never be able to. I'll never be able to hug you, kiss you, cuddle you or just sit in the fucking cough, leaning against you and snuggle the fuck out of your arm. Fuck you!" He wiped his tears again, but they just got replaced with new on his soaked face.

He shook his head and slowly sat down in front of the tombstone, once again raising the bouquet. "You're right. It's not always about me. I brought this for you." He placed the flowers on the grave, smiling sadly at it. "Lilies. Your favorite flower. Or what do I know, maybe you changed your mind." He laughed coldly, feeling a new wave of tears running down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I never even told you how much you meant, no, mean, to me. How much I need you. I love you." He reached forward and placed his hand on the stone, feeling the cold stone under his palm. "I miss you so much, Francis."

**~*(~o~*~o~)*~**

It was the second year in high school, Gilbert stood outside what was going to be his new home, the private school far out in the woods, no place to run. And even if he did try to run away, he wouldn't last long in the woods. It was a two hour drive from the closest city, and the school was self-sufficient, so there were no transport cars either. Gilbert frowned at the building, huffing as he buried his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"You guys must really hate me", he said and looked over his shoulder at his brother and father who had joined him on the ride.

His father sighed and rubbed his forehead with his left hand, something he often did when his oldest son irritated him. "We're doing this for your own good, Gilbert. You ran away from seven schools last term! I need to make sure we know where you are, and that you learn some manners, since you obviously don't listen to me."

Gilbert grinned. "Of course not, you're my father! I would never take you seriously, because you can't do anything to me!"

His father sighed in frustration, and swirled around, whispering something to Ludwig before getting in the car again. Ludwig nodded and turned to walk to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, please. You're supposed to take over the company one day; you can't act like a child forever. You're almost grown up now, you need to take responsibility."

Gilbert pouted at his little brother, whom looked way too old for his actual age. Even though Ludwig was two years younger than him, he acted like he was five years older. He already acted like an adult.

"You're better suited for that, Lud", he mumbled. "I've never been good at sitting still, I need to be free! I want to see the world!" He grinned at his brother who only sighed and shook his head.

"It's only two years brother", he said and pulled his brother into a hug. "Just deal with it for two years, and we'll make it work out."

Gilbert frowned as his brother let him go, and with a wave got inside the car again. "What if I don't want it to work out?" he muttered as he saw the black car make a u-turn and drive away the same way it came.

He sighed deeply and took his bag, heading towards the school.

"Kids, this is your new classmate, Gilbert", the teacher was all smiles as he shoved Gilbert forward to the class, urging him on to introduce himself. "Come on, you don't need to be shy."

"'m Gilbert", he mumbled and shot up his shoulders in defense, not wanting to talk to the kids, he would find a way out of there anyway. "German, sixteen years old, I like dogs."

He could hear a few people giggle so he glared them down. They stopped immediately as they saw his red eyes, the piercing red glare. He looked over the rest of the class; everyone seemed scared by his strange appearance. Everyone except two. There were two boys, both sitting closely together, their knees touching under the table, not too much unlike how two close girl friends sat, who simply looked at him with interest and admiration. The tanned brown haired boy with the sparkling green eyes bent over the table to push some of the blond boy's hair away and whisper something to him. His blue eyes set on Gilbert, who felt a little sting in his heart, looking him over with interest. He smiled when the brunet finished what he said and he turned back to his friend to whisper back. Gilbert felt envious as he saw them. He had never had any close friends, or friends at all. There had always been just fans, people who admired him and idolized him, no one had ever gotten close enough to actually befriend him.

"So Gil, just take a seat and we'll start the lesson!"

Gilbert huffed at the teacher and his ridiculous pet-name, walking to the back, sitting down on the chair, trying to sink as low as possible so no one would notice him. The brunet did though, and he looked over the blondes shoulder at him, the green eyes sparkling with admiration.

When the bell rang out to break, Gilbert took his time and exited last, not wanting to talk to someone if he didn't have too. The Gods didn't exactly decide to be nice to him that day though.

"You're Gil, right?" Suddenly the brunet from before appeared in his sight and he stopped, staring at the huge green eyes. "I'm Antonio, but you can call me Toni, everyone else does." His smile was huge, and Gilbert thought he would be blinded of the happy, light aura he had around himself. "And- oh, Francis! I got him!" He looked over Gilbert's shoulder and waved happily to someone, his smile, if possible, grew even wider. Gilbert glanced over his shoulder as well, noticing the blond apologizing to some girls and walking over to them.

"You did, huh?" The blond said with a smile, smaller than his friend, but warmer, and gentler. Gilbert felt his cheeks heat up at the smile, but he couldn't look away from the boy. "I'm Francis, please to meet you."

He held out his hand for Gilbert to shake, and hesitating, the albino reached out to shake it. Francis' smile widened. "We'd love to be your friends, Gilbert."

Gilbert blushed, looking down at the stone floor. "S-sure. I… I've never had friends before. Except for my little brother, but he doesn't really count."

"Really?" Antonio popped up again, looking confused. "But you're so nice."

Gilbert shrugged. "People don't exactly like my appearance. I look weird apparently."

"I like your looks", Francis smiled and reached out to take a lock of Gilbert's hair to roll it between his fingers. "Your eyes are so beautiful."

Gilbert blushed furiously, trying to keep his cool, but failing miserably. "Th-Thanks", he mumbled, looking down.

"No worries, I bet we'll be the bestest of friend!" Antonio squealed and hugged him tight, surprising Gilbert.

All of a sudden he though it wouldn't be so bad to stay after all.

It snowed heavily outside the window. It had already been five months, and Christmas was just around the corner. Gilbert stood on the second floor, as usual dressed in his red hoodie, the hood pulled up over his head, and he stared cold at the students with their packed bags, hugging each other and waving at their friends in the windows as they went home to spend the holiday with their families.

"You're not going home?" He looked up at Francis who had joined him by the window, staring out with his clear blue eyes on the people in the front of their dorms.

Gilbert shrugged. "Meh, my dad didn't exactly ask me to come home, and I don't feel like taking a whole day traveling to Germany when I'm going back in just a week and a half."

He saw the French smile in the corner of his eye, and he felt his cheeks heat a little.

"I know that feeling; I'm also staying if you're wondering." He turned to Gilbert and smiled. "If you want company, I wouldn't mind spending my Christmas with you."

Gilbert was just about to answer when the both found themselves in Antonio's embrace as the male had jumped them both and sent them all flying to the floor.

"Oh my God, guys! I'll miss you soooooo much!" he whined and tried to cuddle both of them at the same time.

During the five months Gilbert had spent in the school, the three of them had grown pretty close. Francis and Antonio had known each other for a long time, and had attended middle school together. They had both applied to this school so they could spend more time together, and if Gilbert had understood it right, they had even dated for a while. Until they enrolled here that was, and Antonio set his eyes on the adorable, though fierce, Italian in their parallel class. They had stayed as good friends as ever though, so Gilbert assumed they hadn't done anything serious. The rumors told otherwise though, and Gilbert didn't think they were close enough to discuss each other's sex lives just yet. Like he'd ever tell them. He hadn't even kissed a girl since everyone seemed to be scared of him. Not that he'd like to kiss a girl. Due to his growing feelings for Francis over the past months, Gilbert suspected he was gay.

"It's only for a week, Toni", Francis sighed, and placed a hand over his eyes. "You'll survive."

"But I'll miss my best friends so much, Francis", Antonio continued whining, glancing on the clock. "Oops, the bus leaves in five minutes." He stood up, having a little problem doing so as he was dressed in a thick layer of clothes. Francis and Gilbert, both dressed to stay inside in the warm house, rather than going out in the snow, had to help him up. When he stood firmly on the ground again, bag in his hand, he grinned again. "Don't have too much fun without me, okay?" he winked and without letting them answer, he rushed out not to miss the bus.

Gilbert and Francis looked at each other, grinning. They both knew where this'd end. But they hadn't expected how it actually ended.

Late that night they sat on the floor in the room the three of them shared, both drunk. Around them they had collected a pretty neat pile of wine bottles, beer cans and even a half-empty bottle of vodka Francis had managed to get from Ivan some weeks ago. They had saved the alcohol they had managed to smuggle in with other students over the week to drink for this day, when they both knew they'd stay at school.

"Y-you know", Gilbert slurred as he leant on Francis' shoulder, cuddling up against his side, "you know, I like you, Franny. Do you know?"

"I do", Francis smiled and kisses his forehead. "I like you too, Gil."

"No!" Gilbert said forcefully and turned around, swinging his leg over Francis, so he straddled him. He let go of his beer to grip his shirt and keep the blonds face close to his. "No. I really, really like you Franny. I… I think I love you." He smiled at him, leaning closer. "I love you, Franny."

Before he could press their lips together though, he found himself being lifted up on the bed. He got pressed down in the mattress by Francis body, the blond laying over him and pressing their lips together forcefully. It was a passionate kiss, filled with need and passion. Before Gilbert could react, his shirt was pulled off and Francis' hands were all over his chest.

"Franny", he gasped as the other's fingers ghosted over his nipple. "Franny wait, I- I'm a virgin."

"So?" Francis held himself up a little, smiling down at his friend, smiling. "So am I."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he heaved himself up on his elbows. "Seriously?" Francis nodded. "W-Wow… really? I-I mean, I just though… you and Antonio…"

"Antonio? Non, we didn't do anything worse than kissing", Francis smiled amused, "I didn't even get to touch his ass."

Gilbert grinned and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You have permission to touch mine."

They kissed again, this time with a lot less force, the connection filled with feelings like love and trust. Francis smiled softly as they pulled away.

"I just need to make this clear", he said and stroke a lock of hair away from his face. "I'm not after some crappy one-night-stand, I love you too, you know. You can call me old-fashioned or whatever, but I want more than just sex. That's why I haven't done it before. Everyone just wants to have sex and then leave." He frowned a little. "Do you promise we'll make this", he made a move with his finger, connecting the two of them, "more than just sex."

Gilbert though for a moment, to overwhelmed by his words to be able to answer. After a few long seconds he finally nodded. "Ja… Ja, I promise", he said, and sealed their deal with a kiss, this time with more passion again.

The next morning they both awoke with aching hips and a horrible headache. They were both strangely calm with waking up next to each other. It felt… right. They felt right. It felt a little weird to sleep naked next to each other though, both being recently former virgins and all, but they soon found it very convenient when they did it once more in the morning when they both felt their heads had cleared enough to register all of it.

They shocked Antonio a little when he came back a day earlier than expected, only to find the both of them in the same bed, sleeping with their legs and arms all over each other, thankfully with clothes on.

It didn't take him long to accept it though, seven minutes to be exact, how long it took for them to explain and promise that nothing in their friendship would change. Antonio was still allowed to hug them as much as he wanted, they would still do stuff together, and he even made them promise not to grope each other _all _the time.

They spent the next one and a half year together, always together the three of them, in and outside class, and in the nights they were each others. Antonio had managed to win the Italian over, so he would stay in his room from time to time, so the couple could have some alone time too. They didn't have sex as much as everyone thought. A lot of nights they just spent in each other's arms, talking about everything and nothing, drawing silly patters on each other's chests.

They loved spending time together. Even though they said that, a lot of the students were still convinced that their relationship was all about sex. They seriously didn't think something as simple as watching a movie together and cuddle existed in their relationship, but it did. They had both agreed they would build their relationship on love, not on sex.

It looked pretty good for them, because even when Gilbert had only known him for a week he could list many things he loved about Francis. He loved his hair, he loved how the golden locks floated in the wind, he loved to feel the soft texture of it when he ran his fingers through it, and he loved to feel it on his cheek ad Francis hugged him from behind. He loved his hugs, he loved to be wrapped in those warm, strong arms and he loved how safe it made him feel. He loved his eyes, the blue eyes that made him loose himself in a sea of blue, blue filled with love for only him. He loved how he talked. He loved that silly French accent he still had, even though he had learned proper English years ago, he still stubbornly stuck with pronouncing everything like a "real French would". He loved the way he walked and made his butt swing a little extra every time he knew Gilbert walked behind him. He loved how sometimes, when they walked in an empty corridor, Francis would grab his wrist and waist to press him against the wall and kiss him, quickly but passionate, and then walk away with a content smile on his face, as if nothing had happened. He loved how Francis made him feel loved; how he made sure Gilbert didn't have to change himself for him. Gilbert loved how Francis would whisper in French, the only words in French that the German knew, in his ear how much he mattered, and how perfect he was, just like he were.

Francis also had a list, probably longer, that he had actually written on pink paper and always kept in his breast pocket. Many were the times Gilbert had tried to get the paper, but every time he failed. He even tried to take it when Francis slept, but the sneaky bastard had hid it somewhere else during the night.

When they finished high school, they had to be separated. Francis mother, the founder of a huge perfume company, had threatened with making him bald if he didn't come home, and as soon as the ending ceremony was finished, Gilbert's father and brother was outside the gates to "kidnap" him back to Germany to finish his studies and become a proper heir to the family company.

It took them two years to meet again. After two years, Gilbert had managed to convince his father he sucked at business and Ludwig should be the boss of it. After a lot of arguing, Gilbert had won, and his father immediately set Ludwig to study to become the heir. That showed to be pretty pointless though, since Ludwig had joined his brothers every class at home and had snapped up way more than his older brother, so he could already take over if he wanted too. Their father decided that he'd try him out first, and to get Gilbert out of the way he gave him enough money to travel the world and back if he wanted too.

What he did do was buying an apartment in Paris, and then he went to Francis family home.

It was a sunny day in June when they met again. Francis didn't know who it was that had come to meet him way out in the French landscape to pick him up. When he saw the male with snow white hair, his red eyes hid behind huge sunglasses, his heart almost stopped. He didn't want to believe his eyes, because how many times had he dreamt of this day the past two years and he'd always ended up in tears.

"Gilbert..?" He asked carefully and slowly took a step closer to the man.

Gilbert noticed him and grinned widely, pushing his glasses up on his head, revealing his eyes. "Hey, Franny!"

Francis can't help himself; he runs over to the man and throws himself around his neck, crying shamelessly into his shoulder. Gilbert takes a step back in surprise and not to fall under the weight of his boyfriend, but soon he wraps his arms around him.

"Hey Franny, stop crying or I'll-"

"God, will you just shut up?" Francis sighs in frustration and pulls his face away from his shoulder to cup his face and press their lips together passionately, for what feels for both of them like an eternity.

The next day they move to Gilbert's apartment in Paris. Gilbert don't know any French, but with Francis teaching him in the night, and going out with him, listening to his boyfriend talk to other people, he soon knows enough to go out shopping on his own.

After another two years he can manage to do a lot by himself, and because Francis' job as a salesman in one of his family's stores, they don't spend much time together lately.

"Gil?"

Gilbert yawns as he enters their home, a lot later than most nights. It's past eleven already, and Francis can't help but notice how strong he smells of beer.

"Have you been drinking again?" He frowns as Gilbert leaves his dirty shoes on the doormat in the hall, and comes to greet him in the living room with a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Ja, with some guys for work", he grinned and wrapped his arms around Francis neck. "They even brought their girlfriends."

"Gil", Francis turned around to face him, looking seriously at him. "You need to be honest with me, okay?"

Gilbert looked a little confused, but nodded.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"I- you- what?"

"You're never home anymore, you're always out drinking, coming home, smelling like this, and you won't tell me a thing. I'm worried, Gil. Don't you see I love you?"

"I… love you too, Franny…"

"I can't know that." Francis said cold, standing up, leaving Gilbert to look at him, the confusing changing into fury.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't know with you either. You're the only male worker in your shop! All day long, surrounded by those beautiful women and short skirts, don't you get turned on? I bet you've even had some of those sweet asses!"

"You know I don't fool around", Francis hissed. "Remember what I told you before our first time, huh? Or where you too drunk to notice? Like now, you won't remember a thing tomorrow."

"I do remember!" _I remember everything about you. _"You were as drunk as me that night! You don't understand me, you never understand. I've changed Francis, I'm not that shy little kid you picked up in school. I'm a grown man now, I can fucking take care of myself!"

"Really now? When was the last time you did something around the house? I cook all of your meals, I clean the house, I wash the dishes, I wash your clothes and I make your bed! Everything is always about you! Have you ever considered my feelings?"

Furious tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall any minute, Gilbert simply stared at him, shocked by the sudden outburst from the French. Francis stared at him for a good five seconds before he turned around and grabbed his coat, disappearing out the door. Never to be seen again.

"He got hit by a car."

Gilbert stared at the police on the other side of the doorway. "Excuse me, what?" he asked the officer, rubbing his eyes, trying to hear through the throbbing in his head.

"Francis Bonnefoy is dead, mister…?"

Gilbert froze, staring at him. "No."

"I'm sorry?"

"No, that can't be! Francis- Francis would never die on me!" Tears fell from his eyes. "Please, let me see him, there has to be some mistake-"

"We found his wallet with his drivers' license." The officer handed over a brown wallet to him, a picture from their school days on top. "And a picture of you in it."

Gilbert stared at the picture, the tears stopping. "Thank you, mister officer." He said numb, closing the door again.

The next coming weeks passed in a haze for him. The funeral and all the preparations was handled by Francis' family, they came over to offer him hugs and comfort, but he didn't take it. He refused to leave the flat, just sitting on the couch, staring at nothing, still hoping Francis would open the door, smile and say he's home. Gilbert would run to his arms, hug him and shower him with kisses and apologize over and over, and everything would be fine. But that wasn't happening.

A month after his death, Gilbert finally looked through his stuff. In his top drawer, the one off limits for him (pfft, not anymore, dead-man), he found a little blue satin box. He wanted to open it, but yet not. Since he could guess what was in it. Inside was indeed and engagement ring. Golden with small diamonds it lay in sigh on him. He took it out and carefully examined it, and when he saw the text on the inside, he broke apart.

_Until forever and beyond together with you._

He broke down in tears for the first time since the officer hand left, and he lay on the floor, curled up, crying himself to sleep.

The next day he got dressed, slid the ring on his finger and went out, buying a huge bouquet of flowers on the way to his grave.

"I will always love you, Francis Bonnefoy", he said with a smile and leant over to kiss the stone, feeling the coldness fill him from his lips. "Until we meet again, love."

He stood up, feeling lighter than the past weeks and turned around. There was no point in stopping the tears now. He would go out there and live his life, do whatever the hell would make him happy. Maybe go to his father's company again. Become Vice President.

Make Francis proud.


End file.
